


Flowers, Cake and Some Spilled Coffee

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nobody knows, Non binary Chihiro, Poly Relationships, Who will Leon end up with??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now a drabble series!!!.</p><p>A Non-Despair AU where Gundam is an eccentric flower shop owner and Sonia is a witty baker. It is the story of how these two, and also a few others, fall in love. A weird love, it may be, but beautiful all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiptapricot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiptapricot).



> This is just the information that you will need to know for this fanfic. Please enjoy!!

This is all the information you will need to understand this AU but if you wish to learn everyone's occupations along the way, skip to chapter two. That is where our story begins.

My Non-Despair SDR2 AU:

Gundam Tanaka, 24, owns a flower shop. He gets steady business as he has regular customers who love the way he speaks. He has two dogs, four hamsters and three lizards. Next door to him is...

Sonia Nevermind, 22, owns a bakery. She has a somewhat refined way of speaking but occasionally slips in some clunky slang and curse words. She has a soft spot for dogs and has a puppy. Across the street from her is...

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, 26, and his girlfriend Peko Pekoyama, 25. They own a tattoo parlor and have many tattoos themselves. Fuyuhiko has kind of lost his baby face and smokes, Peko is still mostly straight faced but Fuyuhiko is always talking about her smile. Down the street is...

Kyouko Kirigiri, 21, Hajime Hinata, 19, Chiaki Nanami, 18 and Nagito Komaeda, 19 are all employed at a coffee shop owned by Byakuya Togami, 23. Togami is said to be very cold, strict and condescending, yet, he never fires any of his unruly workers. Kirigiri has an often customer, Celestia Ludenberg, 21, who she has a bad habit of flirting with. Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito are in a poly-relationship. Hajime is clearly the most mature as Chiaki and Nagito spend 90% of their time making childish jokes, innuendos and throwing things. Well, when Chiaki isn't napping. Kirigiri is very stern and serious but also very mischievous herself. Celestia often complains about...

Souda Kazuichi, 23, who rides up and down the street on a really expensive looking, and loud, motorcycle. He tries to look tough, but, in reality, he's a sweetheart painter. His hair is dyed blue and grey, he always stops and talks to...

Ibuki Mioda, 20, she sings and plays guitar on the street corner. She's very popular and can gather quite the crowd. She is punk rock to a T, loud and energetic, but also kind and generous. She also helps her friend...

Mikan Tsumiki, 22, who owns a small pharmacy and Ibuki attracts attention to her store. She is very shy and soft spoken and obviously has low self esteem. Despite this, she is a great listener and gets very happy and smiley when talking about medicine. Another friend of hers is...

Chihiro Fujisaki, 18, who owns the perfume store next to her pharmacy. Chihiro is non-binary. They are very kind and have a soothing voice. They have two of their friends as employees. Ishimaru Kiyotaka, 19, and Mondo, 20. Ishimaru is very adamant about everything he does, believes that knowledge is the most important thing of all and hates people who are slackers or "degenerates". Mondo on the other hand is very rowdy and intimidating, clearly not belonging in such a girly establishment but he stays grumbling in the corner. A few stores down is...

Touko Fukawa, 21, who is manager of the pet store. She is very pessimistic,judgemental and does not hesitate to yell at someone. She constantly says she's wiser than her years and complains of headaches which seem to be mostly caused by her girlfriend, Komaru Naegi, 19. Touko is an up and coming writer while Komaru is a manga artist. Komaru is very kind, upbeat but often underestimates her own talents. Her smile can cheer anyone up! Ibuki works here part time. Downtown...

Sayaka Maizono, 23, is the top dog at the casino and has it out for Celestia because "she's just too lucky!" She gives off a nice and calm demeanor but is actually quite bossy, rude and manipulative. But, even she has her soft spots. One of them being regular customer, Leon Kuwata, 22. Leon is very loud, hyper but positive. He can be annoying at times but his laugh can melt even the coolest of hearts! He likes baseball and seems to have bad luck with pretty much everything in the casino,but he doesn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____Gundam P.O.V____
> 
> I pushed open the door to my gauntlet of rosary, or, as the mortal next door says, flower shop. Though, flower shops sounds much too simple for an intriguing beauty such as my establishment. I flicked the light on, everything immediately bursting with vibrant colors. A satisfied grin is only mandatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like non despair AUs so I wanted to give it a go... Hehe, I hope you enjoy this.

____Gundam P.O.V____

I pushed open the door to my gauntlet of rosary, or, as the mortal next door says, flower shop. Though, flower shops sounds much too simple for an intriguing beauty such as my establishment. I flicked the light on, everything immediately bursting with vibrant colors. A satisfied grin is only mandatory.

I quickly make my way across the store to the blue and grey counter made of the finest marble. Retrieved from the deepest depths of hell, might I add. I lay my hand against the cool surface and feel a familiar sensation. I smiled brightly, "I see you have finally decided to show yourselves, my Dark Devas!" Cham-P and Jum-P nod at me, I can see that the sun is beginning to awaken from its slumber. It's supposed to be a beautiful day, beautiful enough for the ruler of the underworld to bask in.

The days on which the clouds cry pitifully and overtake the mightiest star are unpleasant. I grab my beloved lilacs and place them outside my door which I almost made the mistake of leaving closed, perhaps the mortals' habits are beginning to rub off on me? After trimming some of the roses, my job was done for now.

"In just a minute I will be able to partake of some delicious coffee!" I proclaimed to no one in particular but I was met with a response. "You are waiting for the coffee shop to open as well?" The voice was light and refined, I recognized it. I turned around and Sonia Nevermind, the mortal who owned the bakery beside me, was standing in my doorway. She appeared to be carrying some contraption, her crystal blue eyes remind me of a pendant I once fought a hellhound for.

The woman smiles, "Pardon my intrusion." I could do nothing but blink for a few moments, once my mind regained most of its sense I spoke, "I do not mind fore it is minor." Her face read confusion before screaming wonder and awe, the mortal laughed. Now I was confused. "What has humored you, young mortal?," my inquiry only made her giggle even more. She took a deep breath,"I apologize, it's nothing to be concerned about."

There was a pause that stretched into sauntering silence, enjoying just how it aggravating it was. I was prepared to simply go back to work when the mortal spoke again, "Your name is Gundam, correct?" I bristled at her intrusion upon my personal information! Yes, we may have businesses that mingled, that did not mean we had to! What on this God forsaken planet had caused this woman to believe they should communicate more than morning hellos?! "Um..."her voice once again tore right through my stuttering train of thought, I was forced to make a decision in a split second. May hell's luck be with me! 

"That... is correct.," I told. She smiled, her step faltered like a gelatinous substance being terrorized by a diminutive child but she paid no heed to it. "Ah, I am Sonia Nevermind! It is a pleasure to ,finally, properly greet you. I am hoping that, "her voice strained and her pale arms shook like leaves for a mere moment, "we can be friends." Admittedly, my heart jumped and paused. Friends? This Sonia must be mistaken. The great Gundam Tanaka makes no friends! I must inform her of so, the foolish human, " I do-". The rest of my words were not allowed to exit my mouth, I could stand no more of how mortal weakness. 

I grabbed the contraption, which upon closer inspection, was a rather large cake mixer. Sonia looked up at me through her long, blonde eyelashes as the same instance the sun shone fully. I took a step back. She thread her fingers together, "Thank you so much, it was very heavy." I blinked, not uttering a single syllable. Almost everything in me was telling me to shove this back into her arms, which, mind you, I was in the process of doing when she turned around. "I'll show you where to put it!," It was like I could hear the smile on her face! Well, I have occasionally had a wonder of what the inside of her establishment looked like... I sighed,"Miss Nevermind-" Another giggle, how grating on my immortal soul, "Please, just call me Sonia."

I felt my eye twitch, we've just met yet she wants to converse as if we are old acquaintances?! What an odd woman! "I warn you now, Miss Nevermind. I am no mere mortal nor am I to be toyed with. You ought to keep your distance if you want to live a long life!" I placed the equipment down onto a table. I looked her straight in the eyes, hopefully I am communicating how she is in the gravest of dangers. 

Miss Nevermind just bore right back into me but her eyes seemed as if they could not be still. "Why is that?,"She asked. I laughed, "Yes, of course, I'd forgotten! You mortals cannot sense my dark presence. Well, you will feel quite foolish, I assure." I fixed my scarf, I want this young mortal to hear clearly. "I am Gundam Tanaka, ruler of the underworld and the Tanaka empire! TREMBLE IN FEAR!!" But, instead of dropping to the ground to bow as she SHOULD have, Miss Nevermind just looked at me. "Are you incompetent? I AM WHY HELL IS CALLED HELL!,"I continued. "....."Sonia didn't even move an inch. 

Mortals either asked what on earth I was talking about or laughed, this was not pleasing. Is she going to do SOMETHING?! Miss Nevermind abruptly took a deep breath, she held one arm out while the other went to her hip. "Then, I am Sonia Nevermind of the Novoselic Kingdom and 'A Dash of Sonia' bakery!" This has never happened before, a mortal replying in this way. I couldn't help but to smile at her confidence, she smiled as well. I felt as if heaven's utter hatred for me diminished and an angel had touched my heart, why, this was what mortals had dubbed excitement. 

She laughed, But, fear not, I bear no resemblance to hell!" I replied without hesitation, "Then, be careful, lady of the heavens, I will corrupt you if we become... friends!" Miss Nevermind seemed to do the same, "The heavens shall be ashamed!" I smiled, putting both my hands on my hips and retreating into my scarf with a chuckle, "I have finally corrupted one of heaven's trinkets! Now, truly am I to be feared!" 

The blonde haired mortal, or maybe not, smiled up at me proudly. There was a knock on her door, "Hello...? Are you open yet or-" Sonia looked up, "Ah, yes! Please, come in!" Hm, I suppose I should be going back to my own affairs. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my black jeans and walked out but I heard a broken sentence, " -COFFEE, GUNDAM!" I simply shrugged it off, perhaps it'd been a reminder to purchase some.

If so, how considerate but she should be careful, we creatures of higher power cannot go about doing such human things. It was after I'd given an assertive photographer and a loud coach several bouquets, just about any mortal can get into a relationship it would appear, Miss Nevermind walked in. She'd pulled her golden locks back into a messy pony tail and she was wearing a blue apron with her own face painted on messily it was covered in various batters as was her white shirt and dark blue jeans. I couldn't help but notice that even her shoes had spots of cake powder adorned. 

She wiped her hands on her apron, smiling, "Are you accompanying me to Royalty Cafe?" I was taken back, "Eh...?" She laughed, "As I thought, you did not hear me." I SIMPLY NEEDED A REMINDER NOT A TAG A LONG!! After all, what would the ruler of darkness look like escorting someone of heaven's property?!? "Would you like to?" She inquired again. "Is this meant to an insult, Miss Nevermind?! Implying that I need an escort, are you?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO--" Miss Nevermind interrupted What was going to be my rant of superiority, "No, not at all. I just thought... Forget it!" She laughed awkwardly as she left.

I troubled myself not, her baffling actions a minute problem to someone such as myself. I was petting Cham-P, looking out the door, experiencing boredom when I saw the tattoo parlor across the street was finally open for business. I saw the grey haired woman was having a conversation with the small mortal who yawned despite it being close to noon. I looked at my arm, flawless except a few faint scars here or there but that was to be expected while taming beasts of the night.

It's not as if I've never thought about getting a tattoo, I just don't have the slightest idea of what I would get. Of course, pain was not a factor, I rule hell! A particularly strong breeze blew in the faint scent of various perfumes. Almost as if to be synced with it I heard that voice that always seems to be yelling, "STOP IT,KYOUDAI!!" 

I'd gotten their names memorized because of their constant screaming. Back and forth they'd go; "MONDO, NO!" "Shut up, Kiyotaka." "Don't tell me to shut up!" "SHUT UP!" "BRO!" "BRO!!" I sighed in annoyance at the countless memories. I don't even understand why they call each other "bro", it's clear that they are not related... Sometimes they even seem a couple! Even so, I hate that word. Such delinquent use of the English language, especially since Kiyotaka is so overly adamant about education. 

"Uh, are you okay, dude?," the man in front of me asked, somehow he managed to sneak up on me, he must be repressing his energy. His hair was orange and wild, "This is last minute, but, I need you to hook me up with some flowers. Purple, blue and like, light blue? AYE, like this counter!" I didn't even ask what kind he wanted, he was obviously the type who only knew roses, sunflowers,lillies and ,maybe, petunias. "How many?" I asked. "Dunno, like, two.... What are they called?" I sighed, "Bouquets?" He smiled and laughed, oddly enough his laugh melted some of my agitation away. 

"Yeah, bouquets! How much?" How much what...? Money? "Thirty four dollars..." I said, I'm sure myself sounded very unsure and confused but he just gave me the money. He seemed to start talking to himself, "I'm totes gonna surprise her with these! Imma finally get a smile, I tell you!" I made small talk, something I'd learned to do over time, "Your girlfriend?" He shook his head, "Not yet, but soon. SOON!" He balled his fists up, "SHE'S GONNA BE MINE!!" Ear grating and it didn't help when he stuck his tongue out like a buffoon, but again, he laughed and I couldn't stay mad.

As I carefully picked flowers he continued to talk to himself and sing under his breath, but they were all about, I assume, the girl he's purchasing these lovely flowers for. I handed him the flowers, "Don't thrash them around, these flowers were picked from the sunny side of the devil's smile!" The man raised an eyebrow, typical of an ignorant mortal. He's dumber than usual, I'll give him that. "Don't worry, dude! I'm takin these straight up to her job, right now! There's no way I could wait all day!" 

I forced a smile, mortals never could tell when I didn't mean them, and he was off. The back of his red and white jacket read "LEON" in blazing letters that paled in comparison to the flames of my hellhounds. Next door, for just a moment, I heard Miss Nevermind laugh. She laughs quite the lot, well, I do not mind it nearly as much as-"KYOUDAI, THAT'S UNWELCOME IN A WORK ENVIRONMENT!" "FUCK THE WORK ENVIRONMENT!!" Today begun promising but... "CHIHIRO~,TELL HIM TO STOP!"

I had to fight back the urge to scream, it was almost as difficult as obtaining the Tagan Eye. The day slid by easily enough, I was locking up shop when I heard talking. Miss Nevermind and and the owners of the tattoo parlor were speaking. She was waving her hands frantically but with a big smile on her face, the grey haired woman nodded and the short man occasionally interjected.

Well, it's not of my affair, besides, those two look like troublemakers. I've no time for mortal gangs... "GUNDAM~!! OVER HERE~! COME TALK, PLEASE!" Miss Nevermind's voice rang out, I froze like hell would if I ever forgot to feed my Four Dark Devas of Destruction. For the hatred of my divine soul, don't - "GUNDAM~?!" I sighed, " Heaven be damned."


	3. Royalty Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __Chapter 2, Gundam POV___
> 
> I gazed across with more than minute disdain, I am fairly certain it was written on my face. Despite this, Miss Nevermind's smile only brightened and she waved even wilder than a lioness. I crossed my arms before walking across the street, her voice was filled with cheer, "Gundam, have you ever conversed with Fuyuhiko and Peko? They are quite fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about you guys but this is kind of long to me. But, I like it! I think it turned out really great and I had a LOT of fun writing everyone this time around.

__Chapter 2, Gundam POV___

I gazed across with more than minute disdain, I am fairly certain it was written on my face. Despite this, Miss Nevermind's smile only brightened and she waved even wilder than a lioness. I crossed my arms before walking across the street, her voice was filled with cheer, "Gundam, have you ever conversed with Fuyuhiko and Peko? They are quite fun!" 

There was one time I happened to bump into the diminutive mortal, before I can have even a single utterance he broke into a long winded rant. By the devil, I wonder where he keeps all that air. It was anger filled despite it being such a minor transgression, the human cursed so much some of the words' meaning managed to allude even me! 

I decide not to bring up the incident, I spat out a reply, "No, not really. Miss Nevermind you do realize I am not a social being? A god spends no time conversing with mortals and picking flowers! Well, I do pick flowers but mind you from the sunny side of hell!"

Sonia seemed to realize her mistake as she shrank away, "Ah, right, you must forgive me... I am a rather forgetful person as embarrassing as it is. I am sorry for assuming you'd want to talk, especially after a hard day's work." I looked down at her, her ocean blue eyes were wide and even teary, she seemed to be pouting as well. Such a thing would not faze me, the great Gundam Tanaka! "Hmph, heaven makes mistakes but hell does not.," I told her in no uncertain terms.

Though, the two mortals looked at me, clearly confused. Well, no matter, Miss Nevermind should not even be conversing with others of lower being. Lest it be her job to socialize with humans?! Perhaps that is why she sought my company, she had not realized I was not mortal! She was tricking these poor fools, is that not a sin? I warned her, staying around THE god of darkness would only corrupt- "Fucking what?,"the small one asked, he was about to go on but one glance from his spouse silenced him. I graciously repeated myself, "Heaven makes mistakes but hell does NOT!!"

He immediately bristled putting his hands on his hips, "Don't fuck with me! Don't raise your damn voice at me, asshole!" I retorted, how dare he, "I was graciously repeating myself! You did not hear me, CORRECT?!" "OH, I HEARD YA, BUDDY! HOW COULD I NOT?!?" Excuse me? "What is that supposed to mean?! Listen here, mortal, I am Gun-" Miss Nevermind's voice timidly interrupted, "Um, excuse me, but, you both are yelling..." 

The mortal turned his glare at Miss Nevermind, I shall not be silenced nor ignored. "Miss Nevermind I ask you to silence yourself, this does not involve you. " She did as told, thankfully enough. 

"As I was saying, I am Gundam Tanaka! Ruler of the underworld and ruler of the Tanaka empire! Bow to me as you should!" He rolled the sleeves of his long sleeved, black shirt up, "Keep playing with me and you'll end up in a ditch somewhere!" I heard Miss Nevermind gasp, but still she did not speak.

"Please, do not make me laugh because THAT is truly humorous! You could not lay a finger on me if you wanted to with every fiber of your being, diminutive one!," I yelled, but do not be confused-this mortal has not angered me, I feel no useless human emotion. "I AIN'T SHORT, YOU FUCKERS ARE JUST TALL!!," he retorted, now, HE was angry. Sonia giggled. "UGH, Miss Nevermind, listen closely, spend no time with foolish mortals! They are all very irritating, annoying, weak and USELESS! I will see YOU in the morning!" With that I walked off, not stomped but my purple combat boots made a little more noise than usual. 

I heard a faint apology from Miss Sonia but I did not acknowledge it. I wish I would've gotten the small mortal's name, I want to curse him, amongst other things. I took a deep breath, cool summer air running into my lungs. I can feel myself starting to calm down, I muttered some enchanting spells under my breath, hoping my evening will improve. 

__Time Skip__

I walked into my base of operations, the first thing I did was remove my boots before taking off my scarf, as well. My Four Dark Devas squeaked happily, gleeful to be home. I was simply happy to be alone, I eased down onto my couch and opened a book I've been reading. I sighed, stress exiting with my breath. Without even realizing it I began humming. WAIT, humming? When did I pick up this irritating habit?! Besides, what even was this song? "And I say, hell no, hell NO~..."I sang before I could stop myself. It struck me. 

That was one of the songs that loud woman on the street corner sang! I groaned, justifiably so. These mortals and their absolutely annoying habits, I'd curse them all if I could! I was unable to become interested in my literature thanks to those who inhabit this world, so I stood up and went into my kitchen. I grabbed, well, I'm not even sure but it was sweet and no food can poison ME anyway. My body is made of poison, after all! I turned off all the lights, without even bothering to change my attire, and went to sleep. 

__The Next Morning__

I'd cleaned everything the night before so I was able to come in just before 9:15. As I laid a hand on the door I heard a mechanic roaring, I turned and looked over my shoulder. Ah, here comes that fool... Every day he would ride up and down the street, most likely trying to attract attention. But, there's no need for that with his shark-like teeth and his hair having been dyed blue and grey. 

I sighed as he road past, I simply watched him drive down the street. I opened the door to my establishment, "I hope today is much better than yesterday." With that blessing of positivity flung into the world, I waited for a customer and my expected pick-ups. Through my open door I saw three teenagers running. One with brown hair, one with white and another with a purple and grey mixture. The white haired one tripped, the other two kept sprinting for a moment before they realized. They both turned around, the white haired boy sat-kind of in a daze. The other seemed to be checking on him and once they were sure he was fine, all three were off again. That wretched word spilled from my lips,  
"Friends..."

___Narrative___

In A Dash of Sonia bakery, Sonia watched three people rush down the street. She couldn't but to smile when she heard them giggle and laugh. "This street is always so lively, isn't it?," She asked to her short, brown haired customer. The girl smiled, "Yes, it is. But, that's why I love it so much!" Sonia nodded, "Same here, I wouldn't want it any other way." 

___At Royalty Cafe___

Hajime and Chiaki pushed the doors open as they and Nagito fell into cafe, panting and sweaty from running. "Of course," Hajime pants again, "We had to be... late today..!" Nagito and Chiaki both yell, "I'm sorry." Hajime stands up, a small smile on his face, "It's okay, guys... At least we made it." Kyouko calls from behind the counter, she's drying a coffee mug with her long, purple locks up in a bun, "Hurry and change, Boss'll be here soon." 

They all nod and hurry behind the counter and into the back room. Hajime tears his white tee over his head before shimmying out of his pants, Chiaki does the same with no shame. They're all used to it, they've all seen each other in much more embarrassing positions. 

Yet, even so, Nagito hesitated when his fingers touched the hem of his green shirt. He shyly glanced over his shoulder, seafoam green eyes covered with long, thick bashful eyelashes. "Nagito..?," Chiaki's calm and quiet voice startled the other.

"Y-yes?!," he yells a little louder than necessary. "Hey, hey, calm down. Don't be nervous, it'll be alright.," the girl reassures with a smile before pulling her white button up on and doing as the name would imply. Then she leans down and pulls her black, pleated skirt to her hips where it sits snugly.

Hajime is already dressed, shirt, pants and apron on. He says, "Alright, be quick, you two!" Chiaki nods before she looks Nagito in the eyes, said boy blushes, his cheeks tinged a pretty pink. Chiaki giggles, "I love you." That's followed with a, in Nagito's opinion, cute yawn. 

He feels himself smile and ,for once, he doesn't feel self conscious and he replies, "I love you, too." And he dresses as quickly as he can so he can join them at the counter. Kyouko smiles, "Just in time." Byakuya pushes the door open, a very irritated look on his face, as always.

In stark contrast to him, in looks and all, is a small ray of sunshine. It's his boyfriend, Makoto, with his bright green eyes and beautiful smile. He waves excitedly, "Hey, everyone!" Everyone waves, even the customers. Byakuya turns his nose up as he struts forwards in long, easy strides. Makoto skips along beside him as he intertwines their hands. 

Byakuya speaks, "I came to check on you bumbling idiots." Hajime sighed, "I see." The bell on the door chimed again, signaling another customer. A familiar voice sneered, "Oh no." Kyouko visibly brightened, a smile graced her usually monotone and porcelain features. "Celes!," she chirps.

Makoto reprimands,"Having such a formal attitude towards customers, even if they are regulars, is unprofessional, Ms.Kirigiri." Chiaki jokes in a whisper, "Yeah but she wants to be Mrs.Ludenberg."

Hajime elbows her sharply in her side.

Makoto reaches out and grabs both of Nagito's hands, his warm in contrast to Nagito's pale and nimble fingers. Makoto smiles, "How are you, Nagito? Well, I hope." Nagito nods, a gentle smile on his face, "Yes, I'm doing fine... H-how about you?" The other shrugs, "Same as always."

He turns to Hajime and Chiaki, waving his finger playfully, "You two have been taking good care of Nagito, hm?" Hajime laughs, "Yes, of course." Celestia is now stood next to Byakuya, the height difference is kind of entertaining, "Hello Kyouko."  
Celestia's slight accent flickers through, her father is European yet her mother is Japanese. That is why she has such an odd name for a Japanese girl, 'Celestia Ludenberg'. Kyouko's eyes narrow, "How are you today, my taciturn gambler?"

Celestia giggles, a hand covering her mouth as she does. She leans down on the counter, "Amazing. I'll have the regular but a little more milk, I need something to combat the sourness that has turned up today." Kyouko snorts but regains her composure when she feels Byakuya's ocean blue eyes on her.

She quickly turns and begins to make Celestia's milk tea, Byakuya notes, "It's a rather uneventful day here, isn't it?" Nagito quietly says, "Well, it's still early, we just opened. I suppose it'll take a minute." Makoto nods in agreement. Celestia perks up and pushes past the towering business owner, "Ah, Makoto, life has been treating you well, yes?"

Chiaki's sleepy eyes don't miss the slight pink on Kyouko's cheek when she hears Celestia's cute little accent on the boy's name. Makoto replies, "Yes, thanks for asking. How about you, Celes?" Celestia bows a little, bangs falling and partially covering her scarlet orbs, "I am well, thank you."

Makoto lets out a noise of embarrassment, "C'mon, Celes, you don't have to do all that!" And Celes tilts her head in genuine confusion, "But, I am only being polite?" He rubs the back of his head nervously, "Nevermind." 

"Celes, your tea is ready.," Kyouko's voice rings out, sharp yet affectionate. Celestia claps her hands together only once as she smiles, long black eyelashes tickling her cheeks, "Thank you." She grabs the tea cup and plate from the other's hand, sniffing in the nice aroma.

Her eyes slowly open and she gives Kyouko a flirtatious look, "My darling." Kyouko grins, "Of course, love." Byakuya sputters, "I'm sorry?" Makoto laughs. Kyouko raises a perfect eyebrow, "Yes?" Byakuya inquires, "Did I miss something? Are you two creeps in some type of disgusting relationship?" Celestia mutters, "I'd rather be a creep than an uptight cun-"

"NO!," Kyouko yells while giving Celestia a warning look. Celestia shrugs as she throws her head back in a hearty laugh, ebony twin drills shaking as her shoulders do. She then winks at Kyouko before trotting off and sitting directly next to the window, in a tall chair where her feet can't even reach the floor but she doesn't seem to mind.

Kyouko sighs, it's a mix of relief and annoyance and fondness, "No. It's just... how do I put this... A little game we like to play."

Byakuya shakes his head, "It's disgusting, please never do that in front of me again. I fear I may vomit." "BYAKUYA!!," Makoto scolds in shock. At this, the tall man shuts up and even seems to pout. 

Celestia puts her chin in her hand as she sips her tea, "I disagree..."

"It is quite lively this morning."


	4. Ludenberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Time in Royalty Cafe and what is the extent of Kyouko and Celes' flirting? Quite far, you'll find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write. Also, Celestia is my favorite character so I gushed a little bit, sorry... But, hey, if you ship Sonia/Celestia, you'll like this chapter (for the most part, anyway). Sorry, this took so long to post also. I appreciate all the support.

Celestia's early morning relaxation is cruelly murdered, the sounds of a roaring motorcycle holds a gun to its head and pulls the trigger without hesitancy. Said girl sighs extravagantly, slamming her tea cup down with a little more force than necessary. 

"That wild haired fool, I'm sure if it weren't for his pitiful existence, our revenue would increase. Even just slightly.," Byakuya notes sourly. "Well, I don't mind it all that much.," Makoto says. Byakuya sighs before rolling his eyes, "You don't seem to mind anything."

Kyouko interrupts, "Someone stabs you and YOU apologize. I kick your cat and you-" There's a loud hiss which surprisingly came from Makoto,"No one touches Lil' Hope!" Hajime laughs as he walks from behind the counter, a tray in hand, ready to serve.

"What an odd name but definitely something you'd pick.," Hajime comments, leaving with an effortless grace. Makoto raises an eyebrow, "Huh? But, Bya-" Long, pale fingers clamp over his mouth, "Geez, Makoto, what a stupid name." 

No one misses the boss' pink little blush. "Boss, you almost done obstructing our work?," Kyouko jokes. "Excuse me, I'll have you know, you wouldn't even have a job if it weren't for me. Why, you'd probably be on the-"

Celestia calls out, "YOU COULD LIVE WITH ME, BABE!" Kyouko does those dumbass finger guns, to which she inwardly screams at herself about, "I know it." Komaeda giggles, it's small and cute, almost hidden. With a big smile he comments, "You guys are so funny."

Chiaki snores in response, she's fallen asleep in the place where she stands. "How often does she do that, again?," Makoto laughs and Komaeda shrugs. "I mean, having two boyfriends must keep her up late at night.," Kyouko says with a thin smile.

Silence stretches...

Komaeda blushes so hard, Byakuya swears he can see steam come from his ears. Hajime blushes too and that little hair, that Makoto wears better- he'll have you know- stands straight up. But, quickly recovering from his flush, Komaeda slides over to Hajime and snakes an arm around his waist.

"Well, Hajime does have quite the sex dri-AH!," Komaeda is pushed to hault his sentence. His yell startled Chiaki awake and her snot bubble pops almost comically. Byakuya pushes his glasses up even though they didn't need adjusting, "Please keep your PDA to a minimum."

"You're such a prude!," Celestia calls out as Komaru dances into the cafe. "Hey, hey, hey!," She sings with a big and glorious smile. Makoto turns around so quickly it makes Chiaki's eyes spin. He and Komaru let out a simultaneous squeal, alike in pitch.

They run over to each other and with no shame, Makoto jumps into Komaru's arms. "Shouldn't this be the other way around..?," Celestia quietly inquires. Then, she snorts as she thinks, "Not with that height difference!"

Byakuya rubs his temples in an already forming headache, "Oh, yay, it's Dumber." Komaeda puts an arm around Hajime's shoulder as he waves to Komaru. Komaru waves back excitedly before she says to Makoto, "How are you doing, big bro?"

Makoto squeezes her tighter, "Awesome now that you're here." Komaru says, "I didn't know you were back in town." Makoto laughs nervously, "I was planning on surprising you but, heh, you beat me to it."

Celestia almost wants to leave but she'd much rather continue to admire her tall beauty. From afar, of course. She can't help but to overhear Komaru order two drinks, polar opposites of one another. She assumes that the sugary, sweet one will be for Komaru herself and the caffeinated yet bitter one for her sour girlfriend, Touko.

Celestia raises a hand and Kyouko trots over, standing in a formal way but blocking Celestia's face from view. They start to whisper, Celestia initiates, "I'm going to the casino later, so, right now, what's the one thing you'd sell your soul to have?"

Kyouko ponders the question for a long while before her eyes light up, "Ah, I know! Right now, what I really want is a really big cake!" Celestia deadpans, "Eh..?" Kyouko blushes, "Well, I haven't had any sweets in a long time... So, a big cake would be perfect. Kind of childish, I know." Kyouko looks away.

"What kind of cake?"

Kyouko honestly wasn't expecting an answer but cute laughter so she does a double take, "Huh?" Celestia presses, "What kind of cake do you want? Flavor, icing, do you want any writing or decorations on it?" Kyouko starts, "Well..."

((Sonia P.O.V))

"A three "story" vanilla cake with light lavender for the main icing and eggplant for the decorative. Also, I'd like a black bow on the top story, preferably with rhinestones. Oh and, in your prettiest handwriting, please write, "To my lesbian inspector gadget." How much will that be?"

I just stared at the short girl who exuded the elegant air of a princess yet she looked like a doll. The grip on the pen and notepad I have in my hands is so loose that they could fall at any moment. This twin drilled woman walked in, and loudly and proudly proclaimed her order. With the biggest smile I'd ever seen, her teeth pretty and perfect.

I don't know why but something tells me she doesn't do that often, smile so big, I mean. Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't have smile wrinkles or maybe because of the clean, white blouse she has on with nary a stain. The long black and white skirt she couples with it, the click of unseen heels. The headband with fake roses that give Gundam's a run for his money.

She holds a striking red clutch purse in hand, "Uh... I'm sorry, could you relay that again, Miss...?" I don't miss the way her eyes sharpen in annoyance and her smile goes from what it was to a thin line, well, as thin as her full lips can be. She sighs, "Can I just write it down instead? Oh and my name is Celestia Ludenberg." A little bit of a German accent stabs through on her name.

I blink a few times before I can feel my writing utensils being stolen from my hands. I smile and nod, "Yes, of course, it is my fault." I laugh, "I'm not like this everyday, I promise." Celestia Ludenberg doesn't laugh so I just look at the notepad.

Her order is written in the prettiest calligraphy I've ever seen. Curly, girly, cursive. Compared to her, my handwriting is chicken scratch. How on earth can everything about this woman be so perfect?! Yet, it's like she's not even trying! And I can totally smell some, most likely, expensive vanilla perfume.

Celestia Ludenberg... I'm going to remember that name, I need beauty tips from this woman! I'll woo any man who walks in the door! Even the women, because even I got distracted. The perfect woman turns the notepad around to me, "So, how much will this be?"

Reading over it all, I offer a nervous smile, "Um.... about $75.53..." She asks, "Will the price increase based on the date I need it?" Oh, right, I forgot to ask. "How soon do you want it, Miss Ludenberg?," I really wanted to say her name, I hope that wasn't too awkward. 

"Preferably within six days."

Jesus shit, this son of a bitch! I can't help but mutter, "That's hella soon..." I catch myself, "Ah, I'm sor-" before I can finish apologizing for my rude language, Celestia laughs. It's not as quiet and reserved as I expected it to be but it's rather cute. "Ah, you must forgive me, I just couldn't help myself. I honestly didn't expect a blonde haired, blue eyed dream girl to say something like that!"

Blonde haired, blue eyed dream girl..? Dream girl...? I can feel my cheeks heat up at the compliment that Celestia so selfishly threw at me with no warning, so casually, too! "But, how much will it cost now?," Celestia asks, suddenly serious. I add the fee in my head, I hope it's right, "$98.55." She hums.

I start, "Okay, so you can put twenty five dollars down, that's the minimum." She raises a flawlessly arched eyebrow, "Huh? I can pay it all now, yes?" I nod slowly, but, who pays for a cake all at... 

She reaches into her purse and pulls out a crisp hundred dollar bill. ...EH?!? How does she have that type of money?! What kind of unsavory things must she be involved in, I can't take this-

"It's from the casino.," She says as if she heard my rampant thoughts. I laugh, it's small, nervous, "Of course!" Then, I open the cash register, quickly doing the transaction. Her eyes scan over her change at a godly speed but I have a nagging feeling that she didn't miscount in the slightest. She closes her eyes, bowing slightly, "Thank you for your services. I will be back in six days."

As she is turning, I ask, "If you don't mind, but who is this cake for? A close friend?" I assume they must be close for Celestia to call her 'Lesbian Inspector Gadget'. Celestia looks over her shoulder, face adorned with a doll like smile, "Lesbian Inspector Gadget, of course. Otherwise known as..."

"Mrs. Kyouko Ludenberg."

She struts out and leaves me in awe. There's a Mrs Ludenberg? She's in a relationship?! WE LOOK ABOUT THE SAME AGE!! How is she already married?! I feel oddly jealous... Jealous of her and whoever must be amazing enough to deserve her. As Celestia leaves and the door is open, she goes to the left, down the street and away from my and Gundam's establishments...

The wind carries a voice over from my newly found friend's place, "Two bouquets of your biggest, healthiest roses, please." Gundam's voice, "Name?"

"Kyouko.," a mischievous snicker, "Kyouko Ludenberg."


	5. Chapter 5

((Sonia P.O.V))

I'm curious, way too curious to just let Kyouko Ludenberg walts out of Gundam's shop without getting a peek. Is she like Celestia? Calm, regal, like something out of a book? She must be a stellar beauty to be able to catch Celestia's eye. I'm jealous, what's with all these beautiful women all of the sudden?! 

I bet Gundam is staring star eyed at her right now! For some odd reason, I put both my hands firmly on the counter. I push up and jump over it, clearing it without a problem. My legs in perfect formation. I sprint out and turn, running into Gundam's flowershop. I see perfect, purple locks blowing in the wind and I freeze. "I'll be seeing you," comes Kyouko's voice. It's elegant and commanding. Yet, it soothes me. My shoulders relax. 

Kyouko turns around and I'm in her way. Our eyes meet... She too is very pretty, eyes a deep purple with hints of grey. They're warm and loving, my heart rate kicks up a notch. Her skin is pale, porcelain with a pink blush on her cheek. Her face is like a doll, but that's the only thing doll-like about her.

Other than that, she's the exact opposite of Celestia. She's holding a white button up in her hand but she's wearing a crop top designed to look like the universe. She has on high waisted black work pants with pleats on the legs. Two black strings are on her hips, a thong to match the little bit of a black lace bra that I can see peaking from her shirt. Celestia, the woman from back in time, is married to Kyouko, a modern sweetheart. 

I ask, without thinking, "Ludenberg as in Celestia Ludenberg..?" Kyouko makes a noise of surprise, mouth falling open and face turning completely red. I'm confused, why is she so flustered? She's married, right? 

"You kn-know Celes? Do-don't tell her I said that! I was just jo-joking, I mean, I would like to be Mrs.Ludenberg but don't tell her that!," she sounds like she's about to cry and it upsets me. She shouldn't be making such a face, it feels wrong. "Huh..? But, Mrs.Celestia calls you Kyouko Ludenberg..? I thought you were married..."

Kyouko short circuits, "Guuuhhh..!!" She looks lile she's about to faint so I grab her arms. "Are you okay?!," I ask. Gundam says, "Miss Nevermind is she alright? I'm quite confused, who is this Celestia Ludenberg the mortal speaks of so fondly?" I don't know the answer to that anymore but I try, "A friend, a crush, a wife? I don't know anymore, Gundam."

"Celes... Calls me her wife... Wife... Celes' wife... Me...," Kyouko is half way foaming at the mouth. Another person comes in the door, "Kyo-yo, what's taking so long?" A girl with a mix of grey and pastel purple hair walks in. Ah, it's the girl from earlier. The one I saw running down the street. I wonder where her two friends are because Kyouko matches neither of their appearances. 

"Please, help us. Miss Kyouko is dying of embarassment. What is Celestia Ludenberg to her?," I ask and the woman laughs. "A mad crush!! Man, it's so bad it hurts to watch. They flirt so hard with each other it makes me jealous and I have two boyfriends!" So, was that flirting? Away from each other??

Now, I'm thoroughly confused. "Celestia called Kyouko, 'Kyouko Ludenberg' but... It wasn't in front of Kyouko, can you even call that flirting? I sigh, "How confusing... You guys are weird." The pastel woman puts a hand on Kyouko's shoulder, "Did you buy the flowers?" Kyouko numbly nods. The pastel woman says,"Go to the car and I'll get the flowers, okay?" Kyouko once again nods her head before walking out, feet dragging. Thinking about it, she works at Royalty Cafe. I use the term work loosely. All she ever does is sleep and Kyouko, well, I'm sure I've seen her before but never looked enough to remember. I certainly will now.

((Gundam P.O.V))

Humans are... interesting, to say the least. This woman, Kyouko Ludenberg or whatever her true name is, walked in here as if she were the best thing on this earth. Still, that is no feat. The greatest thing in this human dogpile is mere trash to me, the great Gundam Tanaka! She ordered her roses with a confident face of stone, only cracking at the end to showcase a sly little smirk. I almost warned her to be careful with her words around me. I have the power of all hell with me, I AM hell!

Now, here she stands, red faced and unable to make a coherent sentence. Then, this Kyouko has a crush. How dare she try to hold her head high when she's in love? It's the simplest truth that loves weakens any heart, any type of affection, really. That's precisely why I don't make friends or anything of that genre. It's a waste of time, besides what would the ruler of hell look like having a bunch of little friends?! Like an absolute imbecile who's been corrupted by mortals.

However, a god such as myself can have underlings. Miss Nevermind piqued my interest, that is why I allow her presence. After all, I corrupted one of heaven's properties and that will help carry on my legend! If deemed trustworthy, I will ask her for her true name and even her special ability. Although, I do believe she is, was, sent to befriend humans and soothe them? Or perhaps, steal the life from them and they don't even realize it!

Still, I, the Overlord of Ice, will re-purpose her for what I see fit. Her innocent face would be good for trickery. I hand the bouquet of roses to the shorter woman whose name I do not know and don't really care to. I hate to see these go, they are the very best roses I have. The biggest and reddest but that is what Kyouko wanted and paid for. So, I watch them flee with that woman of gaudy colors. Afterwards, Miss Nevermind turns and looks at me, dumbfounded. I almost want to laugh, I tell her, "Worry not about trying to understand mortals, it is nearly impossible. All you must known is that they are emotional and weak."

Miss Nevermind laughs, scratching her cheek, "That is true." See? She's learning my ways already! "You can take advantage of that, that's the only upside. Oh, why am I telling you this like you don't know.," I laugh. She nods, "Look, Gundam, the other day... I invited Fuyuhiko and Peko to Royalty Cafe. We're going, right now, if you want to... You could come with us." Once again, another invitation. I've told her this before, we are different types of otherworldly beings, I am not social. 

I sigh, this is why I'm wary to promote her. Miss Nevermind suddenly gets very fidgety, "It's okay. You prefer to be alone and you and Fuyuhiko don't really get along, anyway. Sorry for asking, I just want to talk to you some more-get to know you. I think we could be good friends." Here she goes spouting off about friendship, again. The Heavens are a scary place, they've got friendship so deeply programmed it's all she can think about! The look in her eyes is pitiful, so unbefitting.

"Miss Nevermind... What is it you truly yearn for?," I ask, voice dark. I hope she realizes that nothing good comes from me and my body is poison, I am dangerous. I live in solitude for a reason. "Right now..?," Miss Nevermind's voice is small, timid, even a little shy. She wrings her hands together, looking up at me, "To finally make some friends..." I pause. I'd always assumed Miss Nevermind would have legions of friends, underlings, at her disposal. I mean, she converses with anyone. And I see people seem to take a liking to her... So, what could she mean by finally? I find it hard to believe that Miss Nevermind has also had a life of solitude.

I feel a... likeness to her. She reminds me of myself, when I was newly born and starry eyed. I thought I could make acquaintances in any world but the under, I was wrong. And here she stands, a grown woman, asking for a friend. It's so odd. Why has she persevered? She should've learned the lesson I've known since I was a child at around the same time. That look in her eyes, I feel something odd and foreign. Be still, my heart. Before I can even comprehend the earthly scene before me, my lips move on their own, "Fine... I'll come along." Sonia's eyes light up in pure glee as she smiles, beaming up at me, "Oh, thank you so much, Gundam! You won't regret it, I promise." Don't make empty promises, I know I most likely will.

I take off my apron, so now I'm just wearing a short sleeve purple shirt, white jeans and some white gym shoes. Miss Nevermind is wearing a black shirt with a yellow sunflower on the front, a pleated black skirt, knee high black socks with sunflowers on them and light yellow Converse shoes. To humans, I'm sure she must look 'cute'. The fact that her outfit is flower themed makes me feel proud. I mean, she is my underling, she must represent me in some way. Though, it would be better if she looked a little more intimidating... Not like an innocent schoolgirl or something of the sort. 

I walk from behind the counter, messing with my hair, I feel oddly underdressed. As we walk down the street, the sun is out and it's a warm day. The sky is only partly cloudy, the loud motorcyclist drives down the street and picks up a breeze. Miss Nevermind makes a squeaking noise, which again I'm sure humans would classify as 'cute', as she holds her skirt down. Something tells me an upskirt was the goal but Miss Nevermind did not allow it. 

"Sonia!!," a rugged voice calls out from across the street. I look over and see the diminutive mortal waving with the tall, stoic woman standing behind him. She motions for us to cross the street, I make sure it's safe before I cross but oddly enough, I put my arm out and let Miss Nevermind go first. Shouldn't this be the other way around, I am the Lord here!! It's probably something I've unintentionally picked up, curse everyone who's ever done that. Except ME.

When I arrive on the other side, the small one glares up at me. His right hand woman, or girlfriend, elbows him in the side. Rather forcefully it would appear as he coughed and spluttered. He rubs his side with an irritated look in his face, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sorry 'bout what I said." I feel a smirk on my lips, as I said before, love is a weakness. It makes you apologize to your enemies. How hilarious.

I cross my arms, "Hmph, I accept." I'm trying not to laugh at his groveling. A pitiful it is and of course, he doesn't mean it. But, he said it. And I'll definitely remember. Miss Nevermind claps, switching and standing in the middle of us all. "This is going to be so fun!," She proclaims. I shrug. Peko puts a hand on her shoulder,nodding. That's enough affirmation for Miss Nevermind to start smiling and laughing. I raise an eyebrow, it's like she avoids talking at all costs. I wonder why...

Well, human affairs that I won't meddle in. Little Fuyuhiko cracks a smile, what is everyone smiling for? We're just going to a cafe we've all been to a million times. Surely, it'll be less enjoyable with so many people... I sigh but no one even glances back at me. How dare they?! I am the ruler of hell, even my blinking should be hailed! I'll teach them a lesson, why I'll-"What's wrong, Gundam?," Miss Nevermind chirps.

Uh... nevermind. I roll my eyes, "Nothing, Miss Nevermind." A laugh, "You call her Miss Nevermind, what the hell? You're probably older than her, why do you do that?," Little Fuyuhiko asks rather rudely. I narrow my eyes, "Because I don't just go about calling people by their first names, it's odd and much too personal with people whom I've just met." What an idiotic question. He really does know nothing.

"Weird... Whatever. Then, you should know my full name. I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.," He flashes a smile at me. I put a hand on my hip, "Then, I'll call you... Little Kuzuryuu." Peko turns around with wide eyes and I expect some kind of anger. But, she smiles and laughs. But, the laugh is really quiet and breathy, almost as if it's not meant to escape the clutches of her throat. Little Kuzuryuu jumps up and balls his fists but when he hears Peko laughing at him, he blushes. All the way to the tips of his ears are red, "Pekoo, it's not funny! I am NOT little!"

Peko continues her odd laughter while Little Kuzuryuu pouts. Then, he looks her square in the face, "At least not where it counts." Peko freezes, the immature joke processing, before she turns bright red. She slaps him on the shoulder while shaking her head. Then, she holds her hands up and does something I don't quite understand... Ah, wait, I recognise that.

Sign language. 

Little Kuzuryuu responds to her signing with, "It's true, though!" Peko signs faster, another sign of her embarrassment. Miss Nevermind watches the other's hands with precise eyes before chuckling. "Miss Nevermind, you know sign language?," I inquire. She nods, "Yes, I learned it when I was young." Ah, I see. I nod. That's interesting. That's something I've never had the time to do. Little Kuzuryuu says, "Don't worry, I'll translate for you." I nod but he does not get a thank you from me. I hear a bell, Peko has opened the door to Royalty Cafe. It feels like it took an eternity to get here and yet, not a second at all.

I walk in, it's nice and air conditioned. It feels great. A boy with messy, untamed hair waves at us enthusiastically. "Welcome to Royalty Cafe!," he and Bored Hajime, I've met him before, greet us. I've never gotten to know his little white haired boyfriend or, confusingly enough, the Pastel Woman from earlier. He and the rude owner are the only person I know from this shop. I suspect Bored Hajime is the only one who can put up with me hence why I know him on a first name basis. Bored Hajime is his nickname because... he looks bored most of the time. Most of the time. I feel like I'm in for a long brunch...


	6. Brunch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch reveals odd charm, talk of tattoos and a beautiful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think chapter is really cute and really fun and nice n pure aksnifnendie please like it!

((Gundam P.O.V))

Soon enough, we're all seated and looking at the menus. I don't really know what to get, the only thing appealing here are really the sweets, but I won't get any. I guess, I'll just partake in a strawberry parfait, that seems best. Peko holds her menu where it obscures her face from the nose down, her eyebrows wiggle in a manner that makes Miss Nevermind, whom is seated next to me, laugh. I'm perfectly fine with the seating arrangement as well, Miss Nevermind and I on one side of the table while Miss Pekoyama is across from me while Little Kuzuryuu is next to her. There's lots of mindless chatter going on in this establishment but that's to be expected with it being filled to the brim with loud teenagers and these odd workers. I have yet to utter a single complaint though I have several.

Little Kuzuryuu suddenly speaks, "I'm getting a cornbeef sandwich with toasted bread, some fucking coffee because I don't even know how I'm functioning right now." Miss Nevermind chimes in, "Same here!" Little Kuzuryuu says with a chuckles, "Some grapes, too, I guess." Miss Nevermind nods, "Sounds good, what about you Peko?" Said woman seems to be thinking, scratching one of her many tattoos, pretty cursive words on her wrist. She signs almost shyly, before covering her mouth with one hand as another quiet, breathless laugh escapes her.

Miss Nevermind laughs, "I take no offense, don't worry! In fact, I'll get one with you!" I am not... confused, such a word could never apply to me, I'm simply thinking that I really need to learn sign language right about now. "Then, get some fruits too, something healthy.," Little Kuzuryuu says and Peko makes a face of disappointment, a rather childish thing that I did not expect such a mature looking to do nor did I expect the diminutive one to a stickler for health. Stickler..? I almost sigh, yet another word I've picked up from that woman on the street corner. Her second favorite song, 'My Boss Is A Total Stickler and He Needs To Shove It! Version 2'. Miss Pekoyama shrugs, signs and Fuyuhiko nods. I say, "What happened exactly?" Miss Nevermind says, "Peko and I are going to get double chocolate muffins! And she's also going to get an apple, but I'm getting one of those tiny, little burgers." I narrow my eyes, "Really..? A slider?" My underling-to-be doesn't seem to notice my disdain as she nods enthusiastically. She is quite the weird one...

The Pastel Woman from earlier walks over, a notepad and pen in hand, "Hello, how may I help you today..?" Her voice is slow and tired sounding as if she'd just woken up, but that can't be right. Not just a few hours ago she'd been lively at my shop. Well, whatever, I won't think about these mortals for too long. The Pastel Woman's sleepy eyes drift to Peko, they widen, "Hey, hey, you're the tattoo artist!" Peko nods, waving. Little Kuzuryuu says, "Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the one with the galaxy on her back, two names, right?" She nods enthusiastically, "Yeah, that's me! You guys are really awesome, I'm so glad you came to our café! Man, my boys can't get enough of that tattoo. I think they might love it even more than me!" She laughs and so does Kuzuryuu, "Is that so? Well, I'm glad. It really is an amazing tattoo, and I'll always be happy to touch it up for you." The Pastel Woman whose name tag reads 'Wassup, my name is Chiaki' in very flamboyant and pointed letters smiles. Each letter is a varied shade of blue or purple.

Chiaki casts a glance over her shoulder, "Well, enough about my back, what will you all be ordering?" She flashes a grin, pulling at her work shirt, not at all like the one she had on earlier, "My name is Chiaki, by the way, I'll be serving you." We all relay what we want to her, Little Kuzuryuu ordering for Miss Pekoyama. I inquire before she runs off, "Earlier, you and your friend must have been on break, correct?" She laughs, "Yes." Chiaki looks over her shoulder again, she's looking at Kyouko who is watching from afar, "Don't mention Celes around her right now or she'll flip! It's kind of baffling, really."

With that she jogs away from our table. Miss Nevermind asks, "She does seem like the tattoo type." Little Kuzuryuu narrows his eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Miss Nevermind shakes her head, "No, I mean nothing by it, I'm just saying that it would go with her look is all!" She shrugs, "I kind of want a tattoo but I don't have any ideas." Peko signs and Miss Nevermind says, "Of course, who else would I go to?" They all laugh.

I've been rather silent during all of this, it is much easier to observe others while they talk rather than stumbling over words that mean nothing. "Would you ever get a tattoo, Gundam?," Miss Nevermind cocks her head to the side, poking her lips out in question. Then, her ocean blue eyes light up, "Or do you already have one, perhaps?" I shake my head, "I do not, I just... haven't found the time. I would like one, though." She smiles wide, "Hehe, maybe we could go at the same time! It's easier with a friend, I've heard! 'Sides, don't you think that'd be hella fuckin' fun?!"

Um... excuse me? Do I think it would be what now? Did I hear her correctly, it is unlike me to make mistakes but surely those words did not just exit her mouth. She's of heavenly descent, she would never say such things! Little Kuzuryuu spits his complimentary water out, "What did you just say?!"Miss Pekoyama's eyes are wide, so are mine. So, I must have heard her correctly, it's rather unlikely we all misheard her. Miss Nevermind mumbles, "Huh..? You don't think it would be..?" He howls in laughter, "I did NOT see you as the type to cuss AT ALL!" Miss Nevermind's cheeks turn a shade of pink not unlike a flower, "People always say that..!" She seems embarrassed almost.

Peko shakes her head as she signs with an air of disapproval, whatever she says makes Miss Nevermind rub the back of her neck sheepishly. Another thing, I'm sure mortals would consider 'cute'. I shake my head as well, chuckling. "Miss Nevermind, you really are a barrel of surprises. I am with Little Kuzuryuu, I never thought you would ever utter such words. Whatever strikes fear or catches your victims off guard, I suppose." Miss Nevermind quietly asks, "So, like, I should stop cussing altogether?" Little Kuzuryuu is suddenly very loud, "Oh, God no! It's amazing and I mean, shit, do whatever makes you happy! Who gives a fuck what other people say?" Chiaki places two plates on the table, "That's my life motto right there! Don't care about what other people, just do you." My sub is placed in front of me, a side plate with fries, I nod but she doesn't notice and I don't really care. It looks appetizing. Miss Nevermind chirps, "Yeah, people must always say something about your fashion style, right? I like it, but, you know what I mean." Chiaki giggles, "Well, yes, but that's the last thing people like to lecture me about when it comes to my life choices." I see the confusion and I curse, don't pry, don't pry, but Miss Nevermind does anyway.

"What do you mean, Chiaki?," she inquires. Chiaki shrugs, "I was a troublemaker as a kid, you know. I've been arrested two or three times, can't remember, and of course, my relationship." This only makes Miss Nevermind more curious, "Relationship..?" Chiaki proudly puts her hands on her hips, a grin on her face, "Oh, I have two boyfriends and most people don't approve." Miss Nevermind gasps, "Well, you shouldn't cheat..." Chiaki raises an eyebrow, "Oh goodness, no! I would never! It's a poly-relationship, all three of us are in a relationship. Me and my two boys." Miss Nevermind nods slowly, "Oh... I see!" Little Kuzuryuu says, "So, that's Hajime and Nagito, I presume the names on your back?" Chiaki nods, "Yes, right on the money." Then he says, "Doesn't that get a little awkward sometimes?" Chiaki shakes her head, "No, not at all. It's easy, most of the time." Someone calls her and Chiaki has to leave our company. I think for a while... Two boyfriends? How exactly would this relationship work? Three people seems rather stressful! Not to mention, loving two people romantically is double the weakness. Oh, that ignorant mortal, she doesn't even realize how much she's weakened herself.

What happened right now is a prime example, Miss Nevermind got her to spill so much in just that instance! Weak, weak, weak! Loves makes you weak and will always be your downfall. I shake my head, "What odd mortals, you all are. Well, except you Miss Nevermind." At least, I'll always have my heavenly piece, well, for as long as I need her. If she ever succumbs to love or hate, anything that can blind or weaken her, even too many friends, I will have to distance us. I am not made for social things nor do I want to spend more than the time I have to with mortals! Still, I think Miss Nevermind will be of use for a while.

I hear an odd little noise of what I think is satisfaction, I look and see Miss Pekoyama biting into her chocolate muffin. Her full lips pull into a big, wide smile, showing perfect teeth. Her cheeks look like they were kissed by cherries with that shade, Little Kuzuryuu stares at her. His eyes fill with love, content with just watching her smile but he starts to smile, too. It's almost sickening yet I too am entranced by her display of happiness. I glance at Miss Nevermind, somehow managing to tear my gaze from the other woman, she's staring at MIss Pekoyama.

Why is everyone smiling so much? I honestly feel like there's some joke I'm not in on! Little Kuzuryuu asks, yet he already knows the answer, "It's good?" Miss Pekoyama nods, still smiling, she must really love sweets. Her face had been like a mask and now she's thrown it, showing off her emotions without a worry in the world. Suddenly, it's like she catches herself and covers her chocolate smeared mouth with her free hand. It feels like the curtains dropping on a beautiful play before the final act was truly over. I feel oddly disappointed, like I've lost something but I haven't received a thing. I'm baffled by my own thoughts and cheap imitation of a heart. Miss Nevermind also makes a face of disappointment but she keeps a prim smile.

She must be rubbing off on me, this is not a good thing, because I actually wonder why Miss Pekoyama thinks her smile is something to hide..?


	7. "It was fun. Gundam... See you later!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam and Sonia stare into each other's eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is very cute and Gundam is a dork!! I had fun writing this!

I, the mortals and Miss Nevermind all finished dining and after they spent no less than ten minutes conversing with Chiaki, we left. Now, we are all walking back down this very familiar sidewalk. The familiar sound of singing assaults my ears, "Feet on the table, arms behind my head, two more words and you'll be dead! You'll be dead, dead, dead! Gonna hit you upside the head, head, head! Don't-" It suddenly stops. I look across the street at the pharmacy, the singing woman has stopped as a woman with short, choppy hair hands her something. It appears to be a bottle of water, the singer smiles, "Thanks, Mikan! You're the best, always takin' care of me!" What this Mikan person says in response is too quiet for even me to hear. 

I shrug, turning my attention down the street as the all to familiar motorcyclist is coming this way. He seems to be on some type of stroll, in a way as he stares up at the sky. What is he so intrigued by? He's seen this wretched sky since his birth! I will admit, it is better looking than the red excuse of a sky he's grown used to in hell. Even so, that doesn't excuse this ignorant mortal's gazing. For some odd reason, I end up following his lead, just to see what's so enchanting. It is a rather beautiful day... The sky a crystal clear and astonishing blue, clouds looking like cotton candy and the sun shining brightly. I can see why you'd want to stare but wanting to do something and actually doing it are two different things!

I tear my gaze away to find that the motorcyclist is staring through his wild blue and grey hair, but no longer at the clouds but instead at Miss Nevermind. He looks completely captivated. I wonder why... Miss Nevermind looks like any old regular woman you'd see, there is a reason that she discarded a heavenly body for one that resembles a human! To fit in not be stared at! Unless, this shark toothed mortal can see that she is not of this world? Oh, that dumb blush on his cheeks tell me that isn't the case. Honestly, yes, Miss Nevermind does have hair the color of sunshine and it falls effortlessly, her eyes may be just as deep and blue as the ocean, even her skin is radiant and perfect but... Why, I've lost my train of thought.

Anyways, my heavenly piece on the other hand is completely oblivious to impervious eyes as she chats away with Little Kuzuryuu. I decide that listening in on the conversation surely must be better than doing... whatever this is. Just as I do, though. The others' voices hush and I see Little Kuzuryuu elbow my underling in training. It irks me and I don't quite know why. He points and Miss Nevermind looks, I do as well.

I am back to square one again as the topic of pointing is the gawking motorcyclist. He and Miss Nevermind's gazes meet, his blush spreading and darkening. He smiles bashfully and Miss Nevermind responds by blushing a nice shade of pink and smiling before waving. This causes the motorcyclist to do an odd laugh before lowering his gaze and speeding past us. Like a child would, the diminutive man coos, "Ooh~!" I roll my eyes before snorting, crossing my eyes as I huff, "What was that disgusting display, Miss Nevermind?' Everyone just seems to stare at me and there is way too much of that going on. I hear music flood my ears, I wish I hadn't spoke even though I don't know what stare-worthy thing I've done. "Look only at me, baby..!," the woman from across the street sings in a sad, bitter voice as she strums her acoustic guitar. Miss Pekoyama covers her mouth, another one of her breathless laughs escaping her. Little Kuzuryuu chuckles, putting a hand on his hip, "If I didn't know any better, why, I'd say that you sound jealous!" 

...Eh? Is this ignorant mortal really that foolish?! Me, jealous?! And of what?! That disgusting little flirting that a heavenly being has no business doing?!! NO WAY!! I ball my fists, taking a deep breath, ready to teach that idiot a thing or two when I realize the way Miss Nevermind is staring at me... Her eyes are full of wonder, no, curiosity and once again, she's blushing. She looks like she's delighted. I feel my fingers relax, damn! Wait, this must be one of her abilities! To nullify my powers of justification!

Still, I can't tear my eyes away from her own. As I said before, so deep and blue. Like two little oceans just for me, it makes the imitation of a heart beat just a little faster. Once again, I'm forced to realize how thick and long her eyelashes are. Her lips are full, too... A nice and natural pink shade, she smells just like candy too. What the hell?! What am I thinking?! And why are my hands shaking like this, be still my heart! I take in a shakey breath, reading to stop this odd war of eyes when Miss Nevermind says something that knocks the wind immediately back out of me.

"Your eyes are very pretty, Gundam...:"

I'm taken back. As far back as I can recall, I've never been complimented on something as trivial as my appearance. In fact, mortals love to make jokes. Why does something so stupid make me so... happy? No, surely, that's not the right word. Too many things are happening at once, I lick my lips, responding without thinking, "...So are yours..." Miss Nevermind's lips pull into a small smile but she doesn't say anything. My face feels oddly hot and I don't know why. Hot, hot. The only thing I can think to do is force my uncooperative body to turn away, so I do. Instinctively, my hands have flown up and are now covering my face. I hear a feeble noise and that definitely wasn't me! No way! "I-I... I have to go back to my shop now! Uh... bye!," A quick but shamefully weak escape. Miss Nevermind says quietly, "It was fun. Gundam... See you later!" I choke out, "Yes, haha, see you later, Sonia!" I sprint off and it's only when I'm half way across the street when I realize that I called my underling by her first name! Absolutely shameful! I fumble with my keys, face only feeling hotter when I hear Little Kuzuryuu's laughter echoing down the street. 

I'm definitely cursing him tonight!


	8. "Were you late, as well?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam wakes up late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in one word; LMAO. Oh and the Goddess of Time thing is a running joke with one of my OCs;; I had to XD.

((Gundam P.O.V))

With the slow and gentle rise of the sun, I awake. Staring up at the ceiling, mind unusually blank. And that's when it happens...

An image of Miss Nevermind's profile, of when her eyes were boring into my own, decides to pop into my mind. Outwardly, I curse. Why is she the first thing I think about?! I'll probably never know so I won't waste my precious time thinking about! I narrow my eyes in irritation, looking down at the wall angrily like it's the one whose annoyed me.

I hear something resembling a croak and look down, in my lap is my iguana whom I lovingly named Star of Destruction. I sigh, feeling quite a bit of tension leave me as I pick him up, "Oh, Star of Destruction, why must others be so utterly aggravating yet impossible to forget?" My reply is a cocked head and I respond, "Of course, you wouldn't understand. But, it is not your fault, little one."

I'm brushing my teeth when I glance at my clock. Admittedly, I spit every content out of my mouth as my eyes widen. I'M LATE!! This is rather unusual, I'd use dark magic to turn back time but I don't think the gods would allow it, in fact, I'm certain the Goddess of Time would surely be, as mortals say, pissed. Because of that, I go through everything much too quickly. Throwing on random clothes, spraying whipped cream into my mouth and making my way up the street.

I'm sure I look absolutely disheveled as I didn't brush my hair and sleep still somewhat has it's clutches around me, I blink it away. When I round the corner, my establishment is in sight! But...

So is another familar sight... Miss Nevermind is standing there. From here I can see she's wearing a pastel pink shirt that exposes her stomach and a light blue skater skirt. I skid to a halt. My face burns when I remember yesterday's events, holding my head in my hands. I'm quite honestly tempted to turn back around, go home, and call it a day. 

I shake that cowardly thought out of my head, a dark god such as myself runs from no one! Especially not someone who belongs to me!

....

Um, perhaps I should just continue to call her my heavenly piece. Be still, my heart. You get into quite the tilly when it comes to Miss Nevermind, damned thing. I see Miss Nevermind look this way and wave rather excitedly. Well, I've been spotted so any chance of cloaking myself has been smashed. I take a deep, steadying breath and steel myself before I begin towards the woman. I can hear her calling my name, I notice her socks are mismatched and so are her shoes.

My heavenly piece barely gets a proper greeting out before I voice my inquiry, "Did you wake up late as well, Miss Nevermind?" I see her shoulders droop at the use of her last name, no matter. She slowly shakes her head. I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, but... Your socks do not match. One is pink, one is blue. The same goes for your shoes. You weren't paying attention, no need to be ashamed!" I throw my head back in laughter.

Though, my underling doesn't join in. Instead, I'm met with a face that's a mix of irritation, confusion and sadness. Mostly irritation, though. "I took extra time for this outfit. I thought I looked cute." I can feel myself deadpan. There's silence as the wind blows almost comically. "Oh." is all I say. Miss Nevermind looks even more annoyed, her voice is curt, cold and precise, "Bye, Gundam."

She turns swiftly, skirt fluttering as she trots into her bakery. I'm left standing out in the sun. What did I do? I fear, my underling is picking up yet another terrible human habit; temperance. But, I'm not really... Focused on that... When she turned, the wind, her skirt...

Pink and blue polka dots.


	9. No, No, No! I Thought I Was Never Going To Meet Them Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam meets Ishimaru and Mondo for the first time. It's worse than he ever could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!! I really appreciate all the hits and kudos!!

((Gundam P.O.V))

After that incident with Miss Nevermind that left me, for lack of a better word, baffled, the usual yelling from down the street began occurring. It was honestly beginning to give me a headache and I've thought about cursing the three of them more than a few times already. I sigh when I realize...

"I'm so tired of you bossing me around!"

"I am not 'bossing you around', I am simply guiding you!"

"Same fucking thing!"

Those two idiots' voices were getting louder, closer. Why? For the love of everything that has been damned, please let them pass over my establishment and continue on their way.

"I can't believe you're putting up such a fight. You owe it to Chihiro! You could at least just get them a bouquet!"

I've got to learn to stop hoping! They're closing in, it's like something out of Jurassic Park! I shake my head, I only watched that movie because of the dinosaurs! I was born after their demise, just a hundred years shy. 

"...Fine. I never break my promises, anyway."

"Yay!"

I see them through the glass. No, no, no! I thought I was never going to meet them ever! Crap... 

Maybe I should run... No! Yet another foolish thought! I am the great Gundam Tanaka of the Tanaka empire! I run from nothing, whether it be beasts of hell or annoying humans! The chime of the bells on the door rouses me from my thoughts. There they are... Ishimaru and Mondo. Mondo has on a jacket that looks in no way appropriate for the weather as it resembles a trenchcoat. Ishimaru on the other hand is wearing a plain white tee shirt and vibrant red shorts that hurt my eyes.

I contain my sighs and force myself to keep and a straight face with a leveled voice, "Hello, how may I help you two?" Mondo simply crosses his arms and averts his gaze. I resist the urge to do the same. Ishimaru smiles brightly, I note that he has perfect teeth. "We'd like a bouquet of hibiscus flowers, please!"

I nod, "Okay and is that all?" Mondo answers in his kind counterpart's stead, "Yeah, so don't drag your ass and be quick about it!" He's immediately punched in the arm, "Bro! Don't be so rude!" Mondo can't even reply before Ishimaru is beaming back at me, "I'm sorry about him! But, yes, we'll be taking them to go."

I narrow my eyes at Mondo before curtly replying, "I'll be back in a few moments. Please contain your excitement." I turn from the counter and push through the doubledoors. I'm met with another room that looks like a small greenhouse. I'm accustomed to the layout so I glance around and quickly locate the hibiscus flowers. I stroll over to them and despite Mondo's feeble words, I take my time and pick out the best looking of the bunch.

Damn, even with malice in my heart I can't bring myself to give bad flowers to a customer. No matter, I still may curse him if I see fit. I hear bickering.

"So who the hell is paying for this?"

"You are!"

"Who is this 'Yuu' person cause I'd like to fuckin' meet 'em!"

"I can't believe you're being so selfish, bro!"

"Welp, you better get to fucking believin'!"

"Language!"

"Language, my ass."

I really hope there aren't any other customers... I exit my mini green house and hear Ishimaru mutter "That sentence makes no sense." Mondo rolls his eyes "It's not supposed to make sense, idiot." Ishimaru gasps like someone in a crappy movie, and I intervene. "Here are your flowers. That will be $85.53." Ishimaru looks at Mondo. Mondo looks away. I'm sick of these shenanigans.

There's awkward silence. I clear my throat and say "If I may ask, who are these flowers for?" Ishimaru clasps his hands together, "Our good friend Chihiro! They've been our friend since highschool and we really owe them a lot. They even gave us a job at their perfume parlor, isn't that great?!" His enthusiasm catches me off guard but I reply slowly "Yes... They seem very kind..." I wonder why does he keep referring to this Chihiro person as if it was a group of people.

"They're the cutest! Anyways, Mondo please pay." I look at him expectantly. He doesn't budge an inch. In a flash a hand is pinching the man's cheek. He immediately begins yelping in pain "Ow, ow, ow! Ishi-OW-ALRIGHT!!" The pinching lessens but doesn't stop. "Alright, I'll pay! Fucking Christ!" I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to silence my snickers but I fail horribly. This is evident by the duo turning their attention to me, Ishimaru also laughing and Mondo cursing some more.

He digs in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He gives me a credit card and I smile at him. "Thank you very much for your business." When they leave, I sink to the floor. 

What a tiring pair.


	10. "I'm in love with that girl!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how lovesick Ibuki is in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY didn't wanna write because I am very tired but I made a promise to you all so, here it is! I think this is really cute!

((Ibuki P.O.V))

"Take your rules, take your money 'cause I got a rocker soul and I don't need nobody! Out here on my own, making it, living it. What'chu doin'? Crying cause you're so sick of your routine, I don't keep it clean so fuck you, ya pretty little wifey too! Ya know what? Bring her over here, eat her out grinning ear t' ear!" I belt out, my throat is getting a little sore but that's fine. Plenty of people have given me money today, so it's alright. I'm gasping for air as I sit down on the ground, sweating bullets.

It's hot today, and the sun is smiling right down at me. "I-Ibuki..?" A familiar and timid voice calls my name. My skin is clear, my crops are thriving, my grades are up, I have 20/20 vision and the sun is shining!! "Hey, Mikan!" I call out, fatigue disappearing into thin air. She shuffles up to me, shyly handing me a bottle of water. "I-I thought that maybe, you-you're throat i-is dry... You could easily g-get dehydrated in this we-weather." 

I smile slowly grabbing the bottle from her trembling hands, relishing the way our fingers brush. She smiles up at me, cheeks a pretty pink, I smile right back before ruffling her hair. "You're so freakin' adorable, thank you!" Mikan scratches her cheek, blushing, "I-I'm not adorable, yo-your welcome." She always deflects my compliments but it's alright. I know what she's been through. She kindly asks, "Do you have work today?"

I strum my guitar, "I always have work!" I hear a giggle and I feel rewarded and showered in something heavenly. "No, but seriously, yeah, I do." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Another day with Bitch Queen." Mikan replies, "I'm sorry you have to deal with such a mean boss... I wi-wish I could hire you, b-but I just do-don't have the money..." I see her lip start to tremble and shit, my crops are dying and I'm failing math again!

I place a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright! I know. I'll hold tight until money's right. Don't worry, I'll get business picked up, I'll just sing louder!" I grin. "O-Oh no, don't str-strain your voice f-for me." I chug the water, wiping the remnants that fall down my chin. "Too late!" I take a deep breath and turn back around. "Today is a good day to sing! It's a good day for you and me! We'll be together through everything, I'll take your baggage and kick our haters to the garbage! I love this day, I love this song but you come first!"

I close my eyes, and Mikan's face appears in my mind as the bells chime signaling Mikan has reentered her pharmacy. Her short, uneven black locks, her big doe eyes, long eyelashes and nearly porcelain skin. Her adorably slight overbite, the mole next to her right eye. Ah, shit, my heart is going crazy. God damn, I gotta scream it out, "I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL!!"


	11. Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fond KuzuPeko memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was honestly planning on letting this just die because I thought no one was reading it but?? I found an entire RP for it on instagram and I was so touched. So I will be continuing this. This was also written for a certain person, so here's some of that KuzuPeko that you love!

((Narrative))

Peko and Fuyuhiko did not have the luxury of living just down the street from their establishment. No, they didn't live too far but it was still a twenty minute drive every afternoon. Peko was driving, nodding her head along to the gaudy and generic song on the radio. The simple action was enough to make Fuyuhiko smile, his eyes trained on his fiance's effortlessly beautiful face. His eyes trailed down to a floral tattoo that decorated a large part of her neck, his heart thumping a little as that was the second, but first official, tattoo he had given the woman.

The first tattoo he'd given her..? Fuyuhiko lets his mind drift to the sweet yet hectic memory. Both he and Peko were the rebels of their highschool, never wearing their uniforms properly and sometimes not all, kicking their feet up on the desks, always getting into fights or skipping, detention every day. Man, they were a handful. And it helped that Fuyuhiko's parents used to be in a motorcycle gang so he never got scolded too harshly. 

Peko, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She'd had an amazing prodigy of an older sister who passed away a few days before Peko's thirteenth birthday. So all her parents focus on priming her sister was suddenly on her, and Peko was never the brightest and never the kindest. From birth people say she had cold eyes, like a warrior. Peko says she would have a breakdown every other night, as it was never about her, just about people forcing her to fill her sister's shoes.

Her parents had even begun making her dress like her sister used to. Peko hated it. That's what caused her to lash out to such a large degree, going on to get expelled and that's how she'd ended up at Fuyuhiko's shitty excuse of a highschool. From there, it was a blur. In the blink of an eye they were bestfriends, sharing cigarettes and drinking from the same bottles. Fuyuhiko remembers pulling up to her in the middle of the night and knocking on her window, just so they could things that didn't even make sense (like hheading down a hill in shopping carts).

Fuyuhiko doesn't realize he snorted out loud at that, Peko just throws him a weird glance and leaves it at that. If Fuyuhiko was completely honest, he think they both just enjoyed getting hurt in a way that wasn't emotional, they liked to look fearless and of course, adored the thrill of trying to hide their bruises. It was all so stupid. Looking back on it, Fuyuhiko knows it was ridiculously dangerous especially since Peko couldn't verbally communicate when she was scared, but they both turned out okay, right?

As always, he had gotten horribly off track, the tattoo was the original subject... Peko was banging on his door at precisely 3:47 in the morning. Her hoarse voice calling for his name as loud as it could manage. That was enough to have him running to the door, pulling it open and being met with her crying face. He didn't even know what was wrong but he pulled her into a hug, something they very rarely did.

See, Peko wasn't always mute. Her voice slowly left her as she grew older, no one could figure out why. Fuyuhiko had always told her he didn't need to hear her call his name, her eyes were enough. He wanted her to preserve it as much as she could. So for her to be standing her wasting it so recklessly, he almost began to cry at the thought. He pulled her into the house, they went into the living room.

Fuyuhiko looked into her eyes, "Peko, you've gotta tell me what's wrong so I can help." With shakey hands and broken signing, she explained. Peko had gotten into a nasty argument with her parents, to the point of her mother screaming at her and calling her a mistake. Her mother had gone on and on about how she was good for nothing and broken. Fuyuhiko cannot, for the life of him, convey how badly he wanted to fight both of her parents.

He asked her what started it. Here's the kicker, it's when she told them she was going to get a tattoo. After Peko just couldn't cry anymore, Fuyuhiko suggested something amazing. They could go to his cousin's house, right now, and let him give her a tattoo. Peko's eyes lit up as a mischievous grin slid onto her face. The plan was a go.

Fuyuhiko literally stole money from his dad's wallet, and the keys to the motorcycle he never used anymore, and they were off. About halfway through their hectic drive, Fuyuhiko didn't have his license yet, it started raining! But he found himself laughing as they were drenched in the down poor, Peko's breathless laughter barely able to be heard. They made it to Fuyuhiko's cousin's house in tact, only to be met with an empty driveway.

"Seriously?!" Fuyuhiko cried, as both he and Peko stood on the lawn. He turned to apologize to the girl but froze upon seeing her heartbroken face. That's when he decided, hell no, she's getting a tattoo. Fuyuhiko broke the latch on the window and climbed in, saying his cousin wouldn't care, and opened the door. Peko walked in and didn't seem to mind the utter mess.

Fuyuhiko threw his wet shirt aside and began searching for everything he would need. Peko took her shirt off as well, he didn't mind as they'd gone skinny dipping in stranger's pools a multitude of times. He finally finds everything, he and Peko are sat on the damn couch.

Fuyuhiko says, "I want to be a tattoo artist when I get older so don't worry, okay?" Peko nodded, holding her arm out. The shorter dried her wrist, and asked, "What do you want." Peko pulled her arm back to sign this glorious message, "Something to piss my mom off." So, Fuyuhiko tattooed the phrase, "Didn't get caught" in fancy, taunting cursive.

But that wasn't enough, Fuyuhiko checked his phone, which was on the fritz from being drenched in gallons of rain and absentmindedly said, "Hey, you wanna run away?" Peko's eyes widened as she thought it over for a few moments before nodding, grinning. So they both grabbed two of his cousin's jackets, entirely too big on the both of them, and hopped back on that motorcycle.

You want to know where they went? Fucking McDonald's. At four in the damn morning. They sat in the empty restaurant, dripping wet, scarfing down hamburgers they'd bought with the stolen money. Fuyuhiko texted his dad, something along the lines of, "I took some money. And the motorcycle, well one. I don't know when I'll be back." Of course he was nagged but there were no hard feelings as his parents had done the same. They didn't exactly 'run' very far because they ended up staying with Fuyuhiko's cousin.

They still went to school because Fuyuhiko was determined to be a tattoo artist and Peko decided she would be the same. It was a month after that, when Fuyuhiko was looking at her tattoo, Peko decided to kiss him. They've been together ever since. And Peko refuses to let him even give a slight touch up to the precious ink. Suddenly, he was flicked on his forehead. That forced him out of his thoughts as Peko pouted at him, waving her hand, motioning for him to come on. Fuyuhiko realized that they had indeed arrived at the parlor. He laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I was thinking."

He followed it up with, "About you." Peko rolled her eyes, signing, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Fuyuhiko stubbornly yelled, "I'm serious this time!"


End file.
